


Who's Counting Anyway? by phantomjam [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic Who's Counting Anyway? by phantomjam.Their seduction, like everything else between them, is a contest of wills





	Who's Counting Anyway? by phantomjam [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who's Counting Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342528) by phantomjam. 



> Originally posted in 2008.

Title: Who's Counting Anyway?

Author: phantomjam

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Merlin

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: none

Summary: Their seduction, like everything else between them, is a contest of wills

Text: [here](http://phantomjam.livejournal.com/3866.html)

Length: 00:05:09

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/who%27s%20counting%20anyways.mp3)

 


End file.
